


tethered

by sarcasticfishes



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Hunger Games (2012) RPF, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfishes/pseuds/sarcasticfishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something that pulled them together wherever they went. The fact that they barely knew each other didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was that they found somewhere they could be alone together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tethered

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a kink I was trying to get out of my system. It didn't go as planned. I dug myself into an O'Brienson hole and I'm not getting out.

There was something that pulled them together wherever they went. The fact that they barely knew each other didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was that they found somewhere they could be alone together.

•

Josh never had any qualms about getting to his knees in a bathroom stall. _Never_. He liked to look up and see Dylan’s face as he swallowed his cock, liked seeing him bite his lip as he struggled to keep quiet. He liked Dylan’s hand in his hair, tugging, guiding him. He liked to take him deep when he came, long fingers clawing at Josh’s shirt, bruising his skin, fucking his mouth. He liked the way Dylan pulled him off and kissed him hard, and jerked him off like a pro. Cleaned up and heart rates down, they sneaked back out of the (ladies) bathroom separately. It’s like they didn’t even know the other existed.

•

They fooled around in Dylan’s car during the after party of some awards show. Jen didn’t notice Josh slipping away, and Dylan told Charlie and Max that he was in the bathroom. Truth was, they were both wrist deep in each other’s pants on the black leather seats, and Josh couldn’t tell if Jennifer’s pretending she couldn’t see the hickeys or if she really paid that little attention to him.

•

Victoria told Josh she had a friend for him to meet when he bumped into her at her party. He sucked down his shot of whiskey and prepared himself for the overly groomed Malibu Barbie she was about to try set him up with, as usual. He was getting a little tired of her ‘friends.’

Turned out, it was an actual friend – a friend Josh was fairly acquainted with actually.

“This is Dylan,” she said brightly, and Josh smiled, taking Dylan’s outstretched hand.

“We’ve met before,” Dylan said, and Josh nodded in agreement.

“A few times.”

“Briefly.”

Victoria glanced between them, smiling, a little drunk and oblivious.

“That’s great, you guys! Can I get you drinks or some- MATT’S HERE!”

She disappeared back into the crowd then, leaving Josh and Dylan standing together, surrounded by people.

“Was that an official introduction?” Dylan asked, leaning close to Josh’s ear, and Josh realised he hadn’t ever heard Dylan say much more than _fuck_ or _God, you’re so hot_. He touched the other man’s arm softly.

“Guess it was.”

Dylan licked his lips, smiled.

“Beer?”

“Beer sounds good.”

•

Back when Victoria and Josh dated, she could always tell when he was listening to what she was saying by the way he played with her hands. He would run his fingers over the back of her hand, her knuckles, in through her fingers, turn her hand over to trace the lines in her palm. It was almost a subconscious thing he did, but it was also incredibly intimate. Maybe it wasn’t subconscious at all – because she had often become so flustered she forgot what she was talking about and he would end up with his hands up her shirt.

And she may have been drunk but Josh was definitely fondling Dylan’s hand out on the deck.

Huh.

(Okay, it wasn’t a big surprise that Josh swung that way. She dated him for nearly two years – you notice things. But Dylan?)

And then she noticed Dylan doing something she never hand. He played up to it. He closed his hand around Josh’s fingers when they touched his palm, and swiped his thumb along Josh’s knuckles. A return gesture. An invitation.

They stayed out on the deck for the rest of the night, drinking and talking.

•

Exchanging numbers made hooking up a lot easier after that, Josh found. Benefits came first, the ‘friends with-’ followed afterwards.

•

**Getting a haircut. Wanna pick me up when I’m done?**

Josh grinned as the text showed up on his phone, and Andre stopped in the middle of his sentence.

“Who’s that?”

“A friend,” Josh said, typing out his response. **Sure. Where are you?**

“A girl?” Andre pressed, and Josh shook his head, biting his lip.

“Nope.”

Andre tilted his head to the side, “…A guy?”

Josh couldn’t hold back his giggle if he tried, “Yes. A _guy_.”

Andre looked surprised, “I was starting to wonder if you would _ever_ sample from the other side of the buffet,” he said, laughing. Josh rolled his eyes.

**I’ll be on the corner of Evergreen and Buckthorn in an hour if you can be there?**

“Sampling is the right word,” Josh murmured.

**I’ll be there.**

“Tell me about him. Oh! Is it the guy you met at Vic’s the other night? Dylan, right?”

“Right,” Josh smiled, running his finger over the screen of his phone idly, “We, um. We’ve been hooking up for a while now actually.”

Andre’s eyes widened and he leaned over the kitchen island, “What? How come I didn’t know?”

Josh shrugged, “It’s a long story. I’ll tell you sometime but I’ve gotta go get him.”

Andre grinned, “Yeah man. You go _get_ him.”

“Shut up.”

•

Josh glanced over as Dylan slid into the passenger seat, smelling like soap and aftershave, hair carefully styled and trimmed to look effortlessly mussed.

“You look good,” he said.

“Thanks,” Dylan laughed, “Hello to you too.”

“Awards season grooming?”

“You know it,” Dylan sighed, “Hol says I need to get my eyebrows done.”

Josh chuckled and pulled out into traffic again, “Where am I taking you?”

“Somewhere quiet please,” Dylan slumped in his seat, and Josh reached over to touch his knee, “I need-”

“Yeah.”

•

They only get halfway back to Josh’s place when he hurriedly pulls the Jeep into a slip road because Dylan has his hands on Josh’s belt and needs to suck him off _right now_ , _right fucking now Josh, I swear to God_ and Josh does a spectacular job of messing up that carefully careless hairstyle.

•

_It started at the after-party at the Golden Globes. Josh nursing a whiskey tumbler, Dylan brushing his shoulder as he passed. Sharing a look. Slipping into a back room. Slipping out of their jackets. Wet, heavy kisses. Hips together. Whispers. Knowing it would happen again. Praying it would happen again._

•

At People’s Choice, they were only a few seats away from each other, and it drove Josh crazy. Dylan – wearing a bowtie a fucking _bowtie_. And Josh wanted so badly to wreck him. Leave him ravaged in the best way.

•

Dylan pulled him down on the bed, the first time they had been on one.

It was a flurry of rutting hips and messy kisses, hands in hair and legs tangled, and then Dylan breathed out a whiny little “fuck me,” into Josh’s ear, and he almost fell off the bed.

“Please,” he clarified. Josh pulled himself back, his lips still hovering only millimetres over Dylan’s skin.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” a hand carded through his hair, and Josh smiled, sucked Dylan’s nipple into his mouth, nipped at the skin around his navel, nuzzled the trail down to his cock. Dylan released a hoarse moan when Josh took him in his mouth. He took him deep and slow, enjoying the slight jerk of hips as he pulled up, tongue and lips flickering over the head.

Dylan tipped his head back, settling into the pillows “C’mon. Please.”

Lube. Three fingers. He nearly came undone.

“Go slow.”

“I know,” Josh murmured, “I will.”

It’s like coming home.

•

Laying in the dark after, Dylan finally managed a sentence.

“Can this be a thing?”

Josh turned his head, “Us?”

“Yeah.”

No hesitation, “Fuck yes.”

•

It fucking blew up the internet when they held hands at the grocery store, when they walked with Josh’s arm around Dylan’s waist, Dylan’s arm over his shoulder, when they kissed goodbye outside Josh’s house. No one had seen it coming. No one had known.

But no-one seemed to care either. “They look happy. They deserve it,” is what Josh read. He had to agree.

There was something that drew them together, and then it kept them there, tethered to each other. Once it had started it could not be stopped. Not just a hook-up, they made that pretty clear to the public.

“For keeps,” Dylan carelessly said, to cameras, “I want him for keeps.”

 


End file.
